


Shock and Awe

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [24]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Gen, Memories, Prompt: Mesmerizing Blade, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael and Max are trying to piece the console together but aren't having much luck when Max has a memory flash.
Relationships: Max Evans & Michael Guerin
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 13





	Shock and Awe

Michael does not know why he is down here in the bunker with Max again, since the last time went so well.

But he did say they could try being actual brothers if Max ever woke up.

So, it is puzzle time! A little brotherly bonding!

He and Max are down here to try and put pieces of all the tech Michael has collected. He is secretly hoping that with Max’s returning memories of their planet the console building will go faster.

He even pulled out the piece that Alex gave him a while ago he just had not managed to place it anywhere. 

The pieces he has, and the piece Alex gave him are not attracted to each other. Which is weird.

“So, I can’t get this thing.” He says picking up the piece to attach to the pieces that already fit together.

He watches as Max’s eyes move from the console pieces to the thing Michael’s holding then go blank and then zero in on Michael’s face.

“That’s because it’s not part of our ship.” Max says, “It’s part of a blade.”

When Max says blade, his eyes go glassy.

Michael sets down the piece of the blade in concern for Max and tries to get Max to look at him. He also gently moves Max with his powers so that their sitting down in a far corner away from the work bench.

It takes a couple minutes for Max to look at him but when he does his eyes look normal.

“Hey buddy, glad your back with us.” He says forcing a water bottle into Max’s hands. “Was slightly worried. That is one mesmerizing blade. Or at least a piece of a sword.”

“It was the first time I saw it, in it’s full complete glory. It was on fire, flaming purple and coming toward us, my lord.” Max says voice strong.

Michael freezes in shock at those two little words.

“Max you with me?” He asks, trying to keep a fear he does not know from overtaking him.

“Yeah, I’m always with you.” Max mummers

Michael gives Max a small smile. “Hey, I think I’m good here. Why don’t you go hang with Liz for a while?”

“You sure? I thought you said you needed help.”

“I think I got it. Plus, it’s beautiful day outside won’t you rather be out in the sun instead of down here.”

It must click in Max’s brain that Michael’s trying to send him away because Max is giving him a knowing smile. “You know I think you’re right, if you find anything and want to talk about it you know where I’ll be.”

The words at the dinner with a cheeseburger and a milkshake goes unsaid but Michael knows they are meant.

But as Max leaves Michael’s worry for him overtakes him and all Michael can focus on is the fact that Max’s glassy eyed memory slips are getting worse and longer.

So, he text’s Liz on his beat-up cellphone and hopes she can figure out what is wrong with Max. And just stares at the pieces of the console and the single piece of a weapon in awe and fear.


End file.
